Waltfeld's Daughter
by WoofumsPup
Summary: Amarante loves being Waltfeld's daughter and although she's the apple of his eye, she has her secrets. Sequel to Amnesia Girl Pre GSD into GSD
1. Chapter 1

Waltfeld's Daughter Chapter 1

* * *

YEAHHHHHHHHHH! SEQUEL TIME!

Amarante loves being Waltfeld's daughter and although she's the apple of his eye, she has her secrets.

* * *

"There he is," Amarante whispered into a headset. She carefully observed a man walking up the stairs to enter her home.

"You got a clear shot?" Waltfeld whispered on other end.

"Nah, he's behind the pillar. I think it'll be better if we ambush him on the floor," Amarante answered.

"No try a new position first. I'll unlock the door, see if you can get him on the inside," Waltfeld answered.

"Roger that," Amarante answered picking up her rifle hurrying off to her next position. "I'm here."

"How's your shot?" Waltfeld asked.

"He's still knocking on the door. I can't see him," Amarante muttered hiding behind a pillar. Her heart pounded in her chest fiercely as she heard the door creak open and the man entered mustering a hello.

"Can you take the shot?" Waltfeld asked.

"I..I don't know," Amarante answered weakly.

"Amarante be brave," Waltfeld cooed gently before becoming stern, "Can you take the shot?" Peeking over her shoulder Amarante notice the man was in perfect position to take him out.

"Yes," she whispered.

"Then take him out," Waltfeld answered coldly. Amarante gulped peeking out from her hiding spot taking aim at the man's chest and firing a few bursts at him. She immediately hid exhaling her held breath.

"I HATE YOU TWO!" the man cried out feeling the small sting of airsoft pellets. Amarante giggled softly almost feeling guilty, for the poor man.

"Come on DaCosta can't you have a little fun?" Waltfeld asked emerging from the shadows.

"You're going to give me a heart attack," DaCosta answered inhaling deeply.

"Well you have to congratulate Amarante; she was the one who took you out," Waltfeld answered signaling his daughter to come out of hiding.

"Hi, and sorry Mr. DaCosta," Amarante answered.

"DaCosta's fine Amarante. Just because the war ended doesn't mean you have to call me _Mr._ DaCosta," DaCosta sighed. Waltfeld always made her out to be a pure angel but she was just as sinister and evil as he was.

"It's great to see you again DaCosta," Amarante cheered hugging her friend. He stiffened as Amarante squeezed him tightly.

"Yes," DaCosta sighed. "I came here to give you this." He held out a fine embroidered letter which Waltfeld took suspiciously.

"What is it?" Amarante asked as her father read it to himself.

"WELLLL you're tying the knot!" Waltfeld boomed slapping DaCosta's back. He gagged looking up at his dynamic ex-commander.

"WITH FRITZI? CONGRATS DACOSTA!" Amarante cheered squeezing him again. He pushed the girl away gently so he could get something else off his chest.

"Yeah but I'm here to ask something else as well," DaCosta said almost above a whisper. _I think this is one of the few times I've seen DaCosta blush_, Amarante thought as he awkwardly scratched the back of his head.

"Go on…You know Amarante and I have little time on our hands," Waltfeld ordered in a playful manner. _Of course you don't when you're playing tricks on people_, DaCosta thought angrily.

"Well, Commander…I mean sir…ah…Andrew, could you be my best man and Amarante could you be a junior bridesmaid for Fritzi?" DaCosta asked meekly. He was afraid about how they would respond to his request.

"I'm flatter DaCosta," Waltfeld answered with a small chuckle.

"JUNIOR bridesmaid?" Amarante gasped with excitement. She had never been to a wedding OR been in the bridal party! What a thrilling adventure!

"Well you're too old to the flower girl," DaCosta chuckled.

"HEY!" Waltfeld snapped possessively grabbing his daughter. "How could DaCosta? Making fun of Amarante like that calling her a junior bridesmaid! She's OBVIOUSLY the flower girl!" DaCosta couldn't hold in his laugh as a look of pure horror graced Amarante's face.

"DAD!" Amarante whined punching him in the shoulder.

"Aren't you adorable?" he cooed grabbing her cheeks. "You'll be one cute flower, I mean junior bridesmaid."

"Well if you'll excuse me," DaCosta asked politely.

"WAIIIIIT a minute! Are you going back home?" Waltfeld asked fiendishly.

"I'm almost afraid to say yes," DaCosta gulped.

"Take her with you," Waltfeld ordered pointing a thumb at his daughter.

"I would but Fritzi and I are going out to dinner, besides Amarante has been attached to your hip. I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to leave your side just yet," DaCosta answered.

"Exactly," Amarante replied wrapping her arms around her father's midsection. His walking has improved since the end of the war BUT he couldn't go very far without having to rest or take a small tumble.

"Amarante you should be out meeting guys and doing other things girls your age do," Waltfeld complained.

"I did he's just six feet under," Amarante said cheerfully before becoming serious. "I'm not ready to move-on yet…Nicol was everything to me."

"Of course honey. I'm not telling to get over him; I just don't want you to close your heart," Waltfeld answered. "You can let go of me, I have my cane."

"I worry about you Dad. I think you need a service dog," Amarante answered.

"A service dog? I'm not that old yet. Come on let's make some coffee," Waltfeld answered. Amarante smiled gently wrapping her arms around his nub.

"Don't get upset when I tell you this," Amarante muttered weakly.

"Go on," her father muttered coldly.

"I'm going to see Kirkwood later today," Amarante muttered.

"Kirkwood? After how harshly he treated you on the _Eternal_," Waltfeld gasped.

"I know…I just want to say I'm sorry," Amarante sighed.

"Maremare, if you didn't develop amnesia, would you have cheated on Kirkwood with Nicol?" Waltfeld asked allowing his daughter to help him into a near-by chair.

"I'm…I'm not sure. I think I probably would have, but then again I already did," Amarante answered.

"Amarante, I don't know if anyone told you, but he dumped you while you were passed out in Banadiya. Do you even remember what happened during the time no one could see you?" Waltfeld asked.

"I…no…no to both," Amarante sighed.

"Damn I wish DaCosta was here. He saw you during that time," Waltfeld answered.

"Wait how? NO one was supposed to see me," Amarante asked curiously.

"Just a couple of white lies got him through. He told me that you asked about Aisha a lot, but I'll let DaCosta tell you later when the time is ready. Don't use the Kona. Make something interesting," Waltfeld answered.

"I miss her a lot."

"I miss her too."

"They always leave me."

"Amarante," Waltfeld scolded.

"I can't even remember my real mother, when Aisha came into my life…it was great. You two were the parents I had always dreamed of…but I guess women are meant to leave me."

"Mare, you are much more important than that! Your mother and Aisha loved you so much. They never wanted to leave you especially in the fashion that they did. Amarante, why do you feel this way?"

"Because they left me!"

"They weren't trying to leave you. You left me in a way," Waltfeld sighed.

"I guess. You'll never leave me right Daddy?"

"Of course I won't and you know what? You mother and Aisha are with you too, you carry their memories in your mind and their souls in your heart," Waltfeld answered standing up next to her.

"Daddy…I love you very much," Amarante answered.

"Unrelated topic but, I think you should start ballet again. I know this small little place that just opened," Waltfeld said placing a hand at the base of her neck.

"But I was going to go see Yzak and Dearka soon!" Amarante whined.

"Of course and I was going to take you there," Waltfeld chuckled.

"But…what about being a traitor?"

"About that…we were all pardoned by the new chairman," Waltfeld answered. "But let's not talk about that now. I want to show you everything that I loved in the PLANTs."

"Dad, how did you and Aisha fall in love?" Amarante asked curiously. Aisha had promised to tell her after the war was over but how could she if she was dead?

"I'll tell you when we visit the PLANTs, I think it would be more fitting there. Also we'll have to meet your grandparents," Waltfeld chuckled.

"Okay?" Amarante muttered cocking her head to the right.

"They've been waiting to meet you for some time now, since you'll be their only grandchild," Waltfeld answered.


	2. Chapter 2

Waltfeld's Daughter Chapter 2

* * *

"ATHRUN! CAGA…LADY CAGALLI!" Amarante cried out hugging her best friend before throwing her arms around the Blonde.

"Hey Mare! What are you doing here?" Athrun asked.

"I just wanted to come by and say hello and good-bye. My Dad's taking me to visit the PLANTs. Also Athrun I'm going to visit Dearka and Yzak, is there anything you want to say to them?" Amarante chuckled.

"Ah…tell them hello," Athrun answered awkwardly.

"You know…Amarante you are right, Athrun can be pretty awkward," Cagalli teased. Amarante gasped, Cagalli made a joke about Athrun? She had been so seriously lately that Amarante had forgotten that Cagalli could be funny.

"HEY!" he snapped as the women giggled.

"So why are you going to the PLANTs?" Cagalli asked curiously.

"I'm going to visit my adoptive grandparents and to see where my Dad grew up. I think this'll be a thrill! Also I'm going to have lunch with Dearka and Yzak in a couple of days," Amarante answered cheerfully.

"That's great Mare! Don't get into trouble while you're there," Athrun ordered.

"I'll be fine Athrun," she groaned. He acted more like her Dad then a close personal friend.

"When's your flight leaving?" Cagalli asked.

"In about two and a half hours from now. My Dad told me that I could visit a few special friends before we left and I picked you guys," Amarante answered bashfully.

"Aren't you cute," Cagalli teased. "You're just like my LITTLE brother." _But Cagalli there's a chance that Kira is the older one,_ Athrun thought, but that was an argument for another time.

"Heeyyyy!" Amarante whined.

"MARE! IT'S TIME TO GO!" Waltfeld called from their car.

"Bye!" Amarante squealed hugging her two friends before rushing off to be with her father.

"Are you ready?" Waltfeld asked.

"Of course!" Amarante giggled.

"You're gonna sleep the whole time aren't you?" Waltfeld chuckled opening the car door for her. She glared at him angrily before letting out a sigh. Sitting down in the passenger seat she watched her father switch sides getting in the car next to her.

"Not funny," Amarante growled.

"Well Maremare, what will you be doing on the flight?" Waltfeld asked curiously.

"I don't know, but I will NOT be sleeping!" Amarante snapped.

* * *

"You won't be sleeping eh?" Waltfeld chuckled looking at his daughter sleeping against the window. _I wonder how Murrue is doing. She hasn't been answering my calls lately. She needs time to heal but she shouldn't do it by herself_, Waltfeld thought rubbing Amarante's shoulder.

"She's a sweet girl," a flight attendant whispered to Waltfeld.

"Yeah, she's my little sweetheart," Waltfeld answered with a chuckle.

"Would you like something to drink?" she asked in a low voice.

"No, I'll be alright," Waltfeld nodded.

"Would your daughter like anything?" the woman asked kindly. He was still adjusting to calling Amarante his daughter. With new acquaintances he would sometimes refer to her as his subordinate and he always received strange stares. Explain their relationship was also very difficult to these people because they would shut themselves off to Waltfeld's explanation.

"She'll be fine," Waltfeld answered turning to his daughter. "Thank you." Amarante stirred slightly opening her eyes.

"I know what you're going to say, but I wasn't trying to fall asleep!" Amarante answered groggily.

"It's okay you're still my little fifteen year-old baby," Waltfeld chuckled.

"I'm not a baby," Amarante groaned.

"Only babies say that," Waltfeld laughed.

"I never win with you," the girl groaned.

"Well since I'm being so cruel, I'll take you shopping, how does that sound?" Waltfeld asked.

"Not today, I'm too tired," she answered with a yawn. The pilot of the spacecraft announced they would be landing soon.

"Okay baby," Waltfeld chuckled.

"DAD!" Amarante groaned loudly.

"Shush and fix your hair," he snapped playfully. Amarante gawked at the magnificent hourglass as they descended into its hangar. Waltfeld just smiled at her childlike wonder letting out a small sigh. _This'll be the first time my parents have seen me like this, and to see their one and probably only grandchild, _he thought tapping Amarante on her shoulder. Turning away from the window Amarante looked up at her father quizzically.

"Yes?" Amarante asked cocking her head.

"I'm just admiring how beautiful you are," Waltfeld cooed. Amarante blushed before letting out a deep regretful sighed. "What's wrong Cubby?"

"My real…no you're my real father, my _biological _father never told me something like that," Amarante answered. "AND he never gave me a _loving_ nickname like Cubby." He shushed her gently pulling his daughter into a hug.

"You'll always be my little Cubby," Waltfeld said kissing the top of her head. The shuttle docked and there was a symphony of unbuckling seatbelts and sighing stretches. "Well come on my little baby." He stood up grabbing his briefcase before passing his daughter her backpack. Looking around Amarante frowned at the awkward stares at her father's missing arm. "Mare," her father called bringing her back to reality.

"Coming!" Amarante answered following her father off the shuttle. It felt strange that her father grew up in this artificial dome where everything was regulated and controlled. Rain showers were programmed instead of predicted. There were no natural disasters besides a possible stray asteroid but those were unlikely.

"Do you want to eat first?" Waltfeld asked his distracted daughter.

"I don't like how they're staring," Amarante grumbled.

"Leave it alone Mare," Waltfeld answered.

"BUT!"

"Leave it. Alone."

"Fine…I'm not that hungry," she groaned.

"Honey," Waltfeld began, "Don't get snappy on me!"

"I'm not trying to," Amarante answered plainly. Thinking about her new grandparents, Amarante tried to imagine what they would be like. Yet every image she imagined only made her fear the worse. Nervously she grabbed her father's amputated arm trying to comfort herself.

"Relax," Waltfeld cooed escorting her to baggage claim. "I'll tell you a story in the car."

"I'm handling the luggage!" Amarante blurted releasing her father's arm.

"Slow down Cubby, you don't need to be a macho man," Waltfeld chuckled.

"I'll do it! It'll be better this way!" Amarante demanded.

"Oh beautiful girl," Waltfeld laughed watching Amarante seize the first of their bags. _I don't want her to get pulled along this thing. I wish she would see me as complete human instead of being disabled, _Waltfeld though as she pulled the bag off the line.

"Only one more!" Amarante cheered resting it on the ground. She loved being helpful and her Dad needed all the help he could get.

"It's the bigger one. Let me get it," Waltfeld explained.

"NO! I got it!" Amarante whined running to the next bag. Checking the tag she confirmed that it belonged to their family. Grabbing it, Amarante struggled to pull it off but she managed. With pride and embarrassment, Amarante pulled the bag back to her father.

"Amarante, please don't do that again," Waltfeld ordered. As if she had been hardwired, Amarante stood at attention ready to bark "yes sir," at any given moment. "Stop that Mare we're not in the military anymore."

"No…we're not," Amarante sighed taking her father's briefcase so he could pull the larger suitcase. Grabbing the smaller one Amarante followed him outside. She could feel her fear welling up in her stomach again as they left the terminal.

"We'll be renting a car okay Mare?" Waltfeld answered. "Hey it's not like they're going to eat you alive." He couldn't believe his daughter's uncontrollable fear about meeting her new grandparents.

"I know…but, both my maternal and paternal grandparents scrutinized everything Mara and I did: our clothes, hair, manners, all had to perfect, we had to move in a timely fashion and since we never lived up to their expectations we had to take cotillion classes…which I never finished because I joined Z.A.F.T," Amarante explained.

"My parents, your grandparents aren't like that. Would you like to finish your classes?" Waltfeld inquired.

"Yes…and no. They were some of the worse classes in my life. Then again I do feel like it is my duty to finish them. Do you think I should take classes?" Amarante asked worriedly.

"Well if you want to. I think it would be great to dance with you at a formal party…but we can just do that at any old time," Waltfeld chuckled.

"Okay Daddy," Amarante sighed. "I'll take more classes."

"Woah, woah…I didn't say you had to take them!" Waltfeld explained as they walked into the car rental place.

"But…I have to finish them," Amarante answered robotically. "It's the only way to be cultured."

"No you don't," Waltfeld sighed going up to the counter. He motioned for his briefcase which Amarante gladly handed over. Ignoring the conversation her father was having with the sales clerk, Amarante looked out the window at the rows of cars. She was trying to keep her mind off of meeting her grandparents but it always seemed to slowly creep back in to her mind. _What if they don't like me? What if they think I'm uncultured? What if I say something rude or inappropriate? I really hope they like me, _Amarante thought wobbling back and forth.

"I think something's wrong with your daughter," the sales clerk said pointing at Amarante. Looking behind him Waltfeld noticed that his lovely daughter had turned incredibly pale. Her eyes were fixated on the ground as if she was expecting it to fall out from underneath her.

"Mare?" Waltfeld cooed. "Are you alright?" As she gave him a nod Amarante dropped to the floor. He couldn't believe his eyes as his daughter laid unconscious on the ground. He was speechless and without action as he replayed the scene in his mind. Shaking the thoughts away Waltfeld immediately lifted her legs in an effort to get blood back to her head. "You get some juice and you sir, call an ambulance."

* * *

"There's my little girl. I'm glad you're awake again," Waltfeld cooed rubbing Amarante's cold hands.

"Where am I?" Amarante groaned looking at her unfamiliar surroundings.

"You're in the hospital. I guess you don't really remember waking up in the car rental shop," Waltfeld answered.

"What?" Amarante gasped trying to sit up.

"Don't sit up to quickly Love. You'll pass out again. You passed out in the car rental shop. They believe that you suffered a concussion. This kind of reminds me of the few times you went into shock," Waltfeld chuckled solemnly.

"What's wrong Dad?" Amarante asked.

"I felt like I was losing you. You just fell over. When I saw that you bumped your head…I became terrified. I never want to lose you," Waltfeld answered.

"I'm sorry Daddy," Amarante groaned. She felt so ill and disoriented.

"My mom and dad are going to come visit us tomorrow," Waltfeld explained to his sweet daughter.

"I have to stay the night?" Amarante groaned.

"Unfortunately Cubby, you didn't come to until about 20 minutes after passing out. Also you hit your head…they just want to make sure you're okay, as do I," Waltfeld answered.

"Tell me a story," Amarante said with a yawn. She hated spending time in the hospital.

"You know Aisha and I were never the close pair that we were. I hated her with my gut when I met her. I once called her a bitch to her face…Yet I wanted her so badly," Waltfeld chuckled.

"Why Dad?" Amarante asked weakly.

"She was independent…and loved it. She didn't mind flirting with men because she knew that none of us could tame her. When I met Aisha she didn't want a relationship with any man, but I had to have her. I loved her flirtatious attitude and quick wit. She was also a tomboy interested in the military," Waltfeld answered.

* * *

Sorry for the cliffhanger! And sorry for being a bit…well neglect- and forget-ful. I hope to make a schedule I can stick too with this upcoming school season w

Sorry!

WoofumsPup

* * *

Dearest Drew,

Sorry if my lack of posting has displeased you but do realize I have a life outside of fanfiction. That life is filed with heavy college classes and performances with my school's band. This year has not been as easy as I thought it would be and that's why I haven't been posting. I have so little time to write and the time I do have, I spend it sleeping or trying to get ahead. So if you can't bare with me then I hope you can find another story to your liking.

I'm truly sorry,

WoofumsPup


	3. Chapter 3

Waltfeld's Daughter Chapter 3

* * *

So this is part flashback part current story.

* * *

"Oh it's Andrew…what are you doing here?" Aisha growled. She cocked her hip looking at the young man in front of her angrily. He was always talking to her…or in her opinion TRYING to talk to her.

"Are you always this cordial with the men you greet?" Andrew asked sarcastically.

"Of course I do…especially to little boys like you," Aisha cooed sarcastically.

"Thanks for the compliment," Andrew snapped. "I just came to apologize for the other day. I really don't think you're a Bitch."

"Then why did you say it?!" Aisha hollered.

"Because…I was angry," Andrew explained.

"And you think I'm just going to throw myself at your feet and be your lover? Hah! I'm not like other women," Aisha purred.

"I know…that's why I wouldn't treat you like other women. You're unique," Andrew chuckled.

"You're never going to pet this 'kitten' with that attitude," Aisha said rolling her eyes.

"Well…who said I was after sex? Like I said before…you're unique," Andrew said with a smirk.

"That what all you men are after. You can't deny that you don't want these," Aisha cooed pressing her breast together seductively. Anger simmered in her gut as he stared at her face unblinking.

"Are you done?" Andrew asked raising an eyebrow. "I said sex is not what I'm after."

"I know you're resisting," Aisha purred approaching the man. Gently she brushed against his neck with her lips tracing his crotch with her hand. "Just think of we could do."

"What the hell are you doing?!" Andrew demanded pushing her off of him.

"Oh stop whining you know you liked it! I felt it move," Aisha snapped.

"I take what I say back. You are a Bitch and a whore! You've must slept with hundreds of men since those mountains began to peak," Andrew hollered.

* * *

"You called her a whore?" Amarante asked looking at her dad.

"Yes I did," Waltfeld laughed. "She was trying to tempt me so she could flat out refuse me later on. I saw her do it to other guys before so I knew she'd do it to me."

"How did you guys ever get together?" Amarante demanded.

"I tricked her into a date."

"How?"

"Haha!...MANY MANY MANY days later after I called her a whore."

"I would imagine…you called her a whore…and a bitch…twice," Amarante grumbled.

"And as I told Cagalli sometime ago...You're the perfect little lady until you speak," Waltfeld answered.

"Sexist."

"Feminist."

"Meanie."

"Baby."

"Cripple."

"Amnesiac."

"Old-timer."

"Smartass."

"Coffee Freak."

"Tea Maniac."

"Story time?

"Story time." Waltfeld chuckled lovingly. Lowering one of the rails on Amarante's bed, he sat next to Amarante giving her a loving hug. If she died, he didn't know what he'd do.

* * *

"Aisha, why don't we play a little game?" Andrew growled with a fiendishly delighted smile.

"Does it deal with Tangoing?" Aisha asked rolling her eyes.

"No," Andrew answered.

"Okay…then let's play your little game," Aisha answered with a smirk.

"Alright Aisha, the game takes place at Millennium Restaurant, I'll be picking you up at 8:00pm," Andrew answered.

"Wait! WHAT?!" Aisha demanded.

"You said you'd play my game. Make sure to wear something nice…If not…I'll take you out to get something nice," Andrew chuckled tapping her nose.

"What?" Aisha asked curiously.

"I'll even take you out to buy something nice if you don't want to wear anything at your apartment," Andrew answered scratching the back of his head blushing softly. He turned away

"And you'd do that…for me?" Aisha asked in her soft voice.

"Of course…I told you already…I don't want to have sex with you. I'm doing it because I love you…and I want you to be happy," Andrew explained in a softer voice.

"I…I…I never realized how sweet you are,"

"Thank you,"

"But…we'll see how long you can play this little game," Aisha huffed walking away. _Well she doesn't let her guard down for a minute,_ Andrew thought.

* * *

"So, you guys were supposed to be playing a 'game?'" Amarante asked curiously.

"Yes but let me finish the story. You need to be resting," Waltfeld answered looking at the clock. It was half past 1am and Amarante needed to be sleeping.

* * *

"You look great," Andrew cooed softly. He held out a bouquet of flowers to her.

"Okay…what the hell are you planning?!" Aisha demanded.

"You agreed to a date, nothing more, nothing less," Andrew answered calmly. Aisha snatched the bouquet looking down questionably at the flowers.

"Let me put these in a vase…come in," Aisha muttered.

"The Chrysanthemum symbolizes joy, hope, loyalty and long life. I gave you mostly white Chrysanthemums because I will remain forever loyal to you," the man explained standing by the door.

"What about the purple ones?" Aisha asked searching through her kitchen for a vase.

"Purple represents royalty, dignity and pride. Hopefully by the end of the night, we will have our pride still intact," Andrew chuckled.

"Well…I'm ready," Aisha sighed shaking her hair out slightly.

"You don't seem too happy," Andrew answered.

"You tricked me!" Aisha snapped.

"Let's have a nice evening," Andrew asked rolling his eyes. Aisha huffed grasping onto his arm.

* * *

"This…is," Aisha muttered in shock.

"You like?" Andrew asked.

"And…what…you're a fool," Aisha growled.

"Then I'm the best fool you've ever been tricked by," Andrew laughed.

"And how much is this going to cost?" Aisha demanded.

Waltfeld chuckled, "You're not paying."

"We'll see at the end of dinner," Aisha huffed.

"I think the purple chrysanthemums didn't work," Andrew laughed as they followed the waiter to their table. Aisha could barely hold in a giggle as he pulled out a chair which she thought was for himself. She felt her stomach drop in surprise as he motion her to the chair. Awkwardly she sat down in the chair, feeling it scooch forward towards the table.

"Why are you doing this?" Aisha demanded.

"I'm a gentleman," Andrew answered. "I'm guessing all men tell you that. I'm a true gentleman."

"Y-Yes…why though?" Aisha asked quietly.

"Because you deserve to be treated well. I'll never mistreat you," Andrew answered.

"You're…You're a fool!" Aisha snapped trying not to give in to Waltfeld's advances.

"I don't care if we're both idiots," Andrew chuckled.

"Andrew…aren't you…joining the military soon?" Aisha asked.

"I'm already in. It's been about a year since I joined. But I don't want to talk about that. What about you little Ms. Aisha? What are you doing?" Andrew asked.

She rolled her eyes, "Same old same old. My mother wants me to get married."

"Marriage…you?" Andrew laughed.

"What's so funny?!" Aisha demanded.

"You don't seem like the type to get married right now. I mean, you've made it very evident that you don't want to be a relationship with anyone right now," Andrew answered.

"You never know when I may reconsider," Aisha purred seductively.

* * *

"Dad you seemed like an awkward teen," Amarante chuckled snuggling against him as she dozed off.

"Shush! And let me finish," Waltfeld ordered looking down at his tired daughter. He chuckled as she nodded off slowly. "Hey, I'll finish the story tomorrow. You need your rest."

"But I want to hear more!" Amarante whined sitting up in the hospital bed.

"REST first. I'll tell you more later," Waltfeld ordered sternly.


	4. Chapter 4

Waltfeld's Daughter Chapter 4

* * *

"Well dinner was amazing," Aisha cooed before turning sour, "I bet you take every girl here."

"No…Just you. You're unique," Waltfeld answered offering her his arm. Reluctantly she took his arm following after him. "Wanna go on a walk?"

"Sure," Aisha answered. "I mean…I don't care."

"I think you're beginning to warm up to me," Waltfeld answered slyly.

"Don't get your hopes up," Aisha snapped.

"Do you want my coat?" Waltfeld asked.

"N-No," Aisha began shivering in the cold, "Y-Yes." Chuckling softly he wrapped his coat around the shivering woman.

"You still haven't told me what you're doing these days," Andrew asked.

"I'm, trying to get a job as a military contractor," Aisha answered.

"Military contractor?" Andrew asked.

"A woman can be a military contractor!" Aisha growled.

"Woah, I wasn't suggesting that. I just thought you'd do something in fashion. You were just so in to fashion and weren't you an understudy under some PLANT renowned fashionista?" Andrew answered placing his hands up in defense.

"Well…I was…but the **man** I was studying under only want to get in my pants," Aisha answered.

"Where does he live?" Andrew demanded angrily. "Did he touch you in any appropriate ways?!"

"He got close, settle down Andrew," Aisha answered.

"Any man that tries to force a woman to do something, of that nature, is trash!" Andrew snapped.

"Andy stop. He's not important. You have proven to be far different than any man I have ever dated…or I should say, gone out on a date with," Aisha answered. She wrapped her arms around his waist placing her head underneath his neck. On the inside she was trying to murder herself for showing so much emotion to a man she had learned to hate.

* * *

"I asked her out on another date and she agreed…and then another and she agreed once more and we just continued from there," Waltfeld explained to his daughter.

"How old were you?" Amarante asked.

"What?"

"How old were you?"

"Hm about 19, she was around 18 turning 19."

"Okay. Can we leave now? I hate being in the hospital," she whined as they heard a knock on the door before a familiar silver haired boy stepped in. "Yzak?"

"Athrun told me you were here. I just came to make sure you were okay," Yzak explained.

"Hello to you too," Waltfeld growled playfully.

"Hello sir," Yzak answered politely. "I'm glad that at least your flight went well. Are you alright Mare?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Where's Dearka?" Amarante asked.

"He's with Miriallia. Dearka and I are going out to dinner tomorrow, if it is okay with your father, would you like to come?" Yzak asked.

"Sure, she'll go. I'll need some time to talk to my own parents without this little lady around," Waltfeld explained petting Amarante's head.

"Thank you sir," Yzak said politely.

"What happened to your bad attitude? You're much calmer than and not as mouthy as normal," Waltfeld teased.

"I've matured since I served underneath you in Banadiya. I was also given my own team at the end of the war and now I understand what you were telling me," Yzak answered.

"Well why don't we chat outside while Mare gets dressed? See you in fifteen minutes Mare," Waltfeld explained pushing Yzak outside. Amarante looked questionably at them knowing that she wasn't given papers to discharge. "Look you and I both know that I didn't call Athrun. How did you find out?"

"I arrived at the spaceport when the ambulance carried her away. I wasn't sure if it was her…so I called Athrun. When I told him what happened, he would have been on the next flight here if I didn't reassure him that I would see Mare today. That idiot is going to worry himself to death especially with little Amarante," Yzak explained.

"I bet he's still freaking out right now," Waltfeld chuckled. "Thanks for coming to check on her. I really appreciate the support and love you boys give to my little girl. She's still heartbroken over you know who, and that's completely understandable. Please stay in close contact with Mare, okay?" Waltfeld asked kindly.

"I will sir. Nicol was so smitten with Amarante. He went from being obsessed with music to being obsessed with music and her. He even wanted to write a ballet for her. Although I'll admit they were a pain in the ass sometimes. Especially when Nicol wanted to include Amarante into everything we did or when Amarante would show up to team meetings. Yet seeing them together helped distance the war for all of us," Yzak explained loosening his collar.

"You're a real nice guy aren't you?" Waltfeld purred playfully.

"I AM NOT!" Yzak snapped.

"Whatever you say tough guy," Waltfeld laughed as they went back into his daughter's hospital room. She sat there puzzled looking out the window. "Mare why aren't you dressed?"

"I still have this IV stuck in my arm," she replied innocently.

"Just pull it out," Waltfeld answered sinisterly. Yzak could help but chuckle as Amarante went pale her eyes as wide as saucers.

"N-No," Amarante answered. "Oh look! The nurse with discharge papers! It's time for you guys to get out!" Rolling his eyes Waltfeld grumbled about how she should have just pulled out the IV shoving Yzak out of the room.

* * *

"You're going to like your grandparents," Waltfeld chuckled glancing over at a nervous Amarante.

"How could you live here?" Amarante asked.

"What do you mean?"

"In the PLANTs. It's like a glass prison in here. Also it just feels so suffocating even though it's so large," Amarante answered her eyes glued on the sheets of glass and metal holding the hour-glass-like figure together.

"Never really thought about it. I don't really have an answer for you because I was raised here. To me, it's just home," Waltfeld answered with a shrug.

"Dad, are you sure they'll like me?" Amarante asked swiveling to see her father.

"Of course they will! They've wanted a grandchild ever since I married Aisha," Waltfeld answered.

"How do you know for sure? I mean…they don't even know me…" Amarante answered.

"That doesn't matter. They'll love you just the same, like how I love you!" Waltfeld cooed patting Mare on the head lovingly. Amarante smiled shutting her eyes with delight.

"I guess so," Amarante chuckled.

"Oh by the way honey, make sure to sit with your back straight at dinner. Your grandmother hates it if you slump," Waltfeld explained slowing down as they approached a gate.

"Okay," she muttered her stomach churning with fear.

"Mare you're not passing out again. They love you, trust me, they do!" Waltfeld snapped as they were allowed in.

"I've…I've never really been loved by my family…this is so new to me," Amarante sighed.

"Mare you're a beautiful wonderful young lady. Don't let the past hold you back okay?" Waltfeld cooed. Amarante nodded turning her attention to the house her Dad had grown up in. _Well he's certainly a man of wealth…well I was almost positive of that from the beginning. I wonder how much money they really have. I feel horrible about yesterday, and I'm still shocked that Yzak came and visited me,_ Amarante thought feeling the car slowly decelerate. "Close your mouth, it's not that amazing." Putting the car in park Waltfeld slipped out of the car crossing over to Amarante's side to open the door for her. Getting out of the car she continued to gawk at her father's house.

"Dad did you really live here?" Amarante asked.

"Yeah…mostly. We moved here when I was about 12 or 13," Waltfeld answered walking up the stairs to the mansion.

"THIS PLACE IS BIGGER THAN MY HOME!" Amarante cried out in surprise.

"Shush! Come on," Waltfeld snapped. Amarante hurried up the stairs grasping on to Waltfeld's amputated arm possessively. No one would be taking him away from her, ever.

"You're mine," Amarante muttered as he opened the door. He called out to his parents and greeted the mansion's staff cheerfully. Looking around Amarante could see the staff whispering to each other making the young woman uncomfortable.

"This is Amarante; she's my beautiful little girl. You will address her by Ms. Amarante," Waltfeld ordered taking his daughter under his arm. The staff muttered a "yes sir." Yet Amarante could still feel them judging her for being an adopted nobody.

"Andy, is that you?" his mother asked.

"Yeah, and look who I brought, you're granddaughter," Waltfeld answered pushing Amarante towards her new grandparents. Amarante stood there paralyzed with fear as the older woman approached her.

"My you're beautiful and such long hair," the mother said touching Amarante's cheek before going through her hair.

"Thank you ma'am,"

"Mom, this is Amarante," Waltfeld cooed kissing the top of Amarante's head.

"She's so beautiful, what a beautiful girl. Amarante I want you to know that I love you," Grandma told her.

"Amarante this is Grandma Eileen," Waltfeld told his daughter in a soothing voice. Amarante just nodded unable to speak any words. "Come on speak she isn't going to eat you!"

"Hi," Amarante said quickly.

"She's definitely not like Aisha. She's much too shy," Grandma Eileen answered. "You're adorable though. Never let a man con you into your pants, okay?" Amarante blushed and nodded quickly.

"Why don't we meet your granddad?" Waltfeld suggested as his mother continued to coo over Amarante.

"Yes, he's been waiting to meet this adorable little bunny!" Grandma Eileen exclaimed.

"Bunny?" Amarante asked.

"Oh you're no tiger, you're far too innocent. You're more of a rabbit," the older woman laughed.

"Well she's not all that innocent. She was my best pilot," Waltfeld praised.

"Stop making me seem like a baby," Amarante grumbled. Waltfeld flicked her shoulder trying to hush her.

"But that's what you are! You're our only little girl," Grandma Eileen answered. "You were a pilot? An innocent thing like you?"

"Yes, I wore the elite red uniform," Amarante answered.

"Well your grandfather has been entertaining two delightful young gentlemen. I think they know them Bunny," Grandma Eileen answered.

"I do?" Amarante asked cocking her head to the left.

"And this is the reason why you're my bunny!" the Grandma chuckled patting Amarante's cheek softly. Andrew laughed as Amarante's cheeks turned crimson with embarrassment and anger.

"I'm no bunny!" Amarante muttered.

"Oh, you just keep thinking that!" Grandma Eileen said with a witty smile. _What family did I get adopted into_, Amarante thought as a servant opened a door to them. She was shocked to see Yzak and Dearka chatting with her new Grandfather.

"Yzak…Dearka," Amarante answered.

"So there's the little girl," Dearka cooed playfully.

"Dearka you'd fit WELL into this family," Amarante growled. The Waltfelds laughed applauding their new granddaughter.

"Andy you've taught her well!" his father boomed. "Now that's a Waltfeld!"

"Mare, we're going out to a nice dinner," Yzak said in a commanding tone.

"Yes sir," Amarante said sarcastically.

"Yeah Yzak still can't get out of the commander mode. He's like a robot," Dearka teased.

"Amarante marry this kid," her grandfather chuckled. Amarante blushed hiding behind her father unable to say anything.

"Well Cubby, go put on your nice dress," Waltfeld ordered scruffing up her hair. She made a frustrated sigh turning to leave. "Wait Cubby, I'm not done with you yet."

"Yes?" Amarante groaned. A female maid entered the room to escort Amarante to her bedroom.

"I love you sweetheart," Walfeld answered before releasing the girl. Amarante blushed again muttering words of endearment before leaving with the maid.

* * *

Amarante sat awkwardly at the table her cheeks a rosy red as she nibbled on a piece of salmon. Dearka chuckled reaching over to mess up the girl's hair. "Don't you dare touch my hair," Amarante growled.

"Come on…you haven't said a word since we left," Dearka teased.

"I wasn't expecting you guys to be at my grandparents' house," Amarante answered.

"Well thank your father," Yzak answered.

"No tag teaming Fluffy!" Amarante answered.

"FLUFFY?!" Yzak snapped. Amarante laugh, he had forgotten about his nickname!

"Dearka, stop checking me out," Amarante snapped.

"I never thought you'd be so pretty," Dearka answered.

"Thanks, I must have been hideous before," Amarante said rolling her eyes.

"NO I'm not suggesting that! It's just that," Dearka began.

"I was an ugly troll?! What Dearka?" Amarante asked angrily.

"You're so sexxxxy," Dearka answered.

"What?!" Amarante and Yzak snapped.

"You always dressed innocently, and now here you are in this form fitting short dress. You're really growing up," Dearka replied.

"I can't stay 15 forever Dearka," Amarante replied.

"But…you're just so…You were always innocent. You'll always be 15 in my eyes," Dearka answered.

Amarante smirked playfully, "Pedophile." Yzak snickered, seeing his best friend's mouth dropping.

"Hey! You know I didn't mean it like that!" Dearka answered.

"Whatever Pedo," Amarante said rolling her eyes.

"Amarante, you're much stronger than you were in Banadiya," Yzak replied.

"What does that mean?!" she demanded.

"You have more confidence," Yzak answered.

"And you're not as hot-headed Fluffy," Amarante chuckled. Yzak stomached a low growl, putting on a crooked smile. Amarante had finally finished her plate but something didn't feel right. Yzak and Dearka were planning something. The waiter took away Amarante plate, setting the check down on the table. Immediately Yzak snatched the check placing a credit card in it before giving it back to the waiter with a small thank you.

"When someone says they're taking you out…That person is going to pay for you. See even though you're…still fifteen…You still have a lot to learn," Yzak said with his typical smug smile before his face became quizzical. "You're still fifteen aren't you?"

"Yes, don't remind me. Everyone treats me like a little baby because of it," Amarante groaned.

"But you're so adorably cute," Dearka cooed reaching over to pinch Amarante's cheeks. She swatted his hand away standing up from the table grasping on to Yzak's arm. "You'll protect me from this pedophile." Yzak laughed seeing his best friend's face turn red with anger.

"Well, why don't we take you back to my hotel room so we can't chat there?" Yzak suggested. Amarante nodded as Yzak escorted her outside of the restaurant.

* * *

"Wait so you're telling me that both of you were court marshaled but Yzak got a promotion while Dearka got demoted?" Amarante demanded. "THAT'S RACIST!" Yzak had a fairly nice hotel room, probably because of his mother and for whatever he was doing in ZAFT at the moment.

"Sing it girl!" Dearka cheered.

"I don't see how it's racist," Yzak responded.

"What do you mean you don't see it as racist?!" Dearka and Amarante snapped.

"I was just the better soldier…and I remained with the ZAFT forces longer than Dearka did," Yzak answered calmly.

"BULLSHIT! You destroyed a shuttle full of civilians and defected at the end of the war and Dearka here just defected!" Amarante cried out angrily.

"Amarante, how did you get out?" Dearka asked curiously.

"Since I had amnesia at the time they decided that since I couldn't decipher the past from the present I couldn't be responsible for the act of treason," Amarante replied.

"And you're black…but you had no penalties against you…THAT'S SEXIST!" Dearka cried out.

"HELL YES IT IS!" Amarante cheered playfully. "But we're not taking about me, we're talking about you two!"

"Okay maybe it's a little racist," Yzak considered.

"A little?! Your mom was the greatest supporter to Patrick Zala! This is REALLY racist Yzak! You just can't see it because you're a white Momma's boy," Amarante snapped. Angered Yzak seized Amarante's shoulder shoving her further into her chair.

"Take it back," he growled.

"Never," Amarante said with a smirk.

"Yzak let her go. This isn't the place, think about Nicol and you just can't go around hitting people especially a girl!" Dearka reasoned holding Yzak back.

"Now do you see how Dearka feels? Do you see how unfair this is Yzak?" Amarante chuckled sinisterly. "Also way to be sexist Dearka!"

"Fine!" Yzak huffed releasing Amarante.

"Come on Fluffy! Don't act like a baby," Amarante cooed playfully.

"Alright," Yzak began with a playful chuckle, "She's all yours pedophile."

"WHAT?!" Amarante demanded as Dearka playfully stood up reaching for his belt. To the best of her ability Amarante ran from Dearka as he chased her around the room.

"You know what they say Maremare, 'Old enough to chew, old enough to screw,' or 'old enough to count, old enough to mount!' Come on Mare don't be shy 'I'm like the tortoise, I like to get there before the hair!' Ow! What the hell Yzak?!" Dearka answered being tripped by Yzak.

"Now you're just being creepy," Yzak answered.


	5. Chapter 5

Waltfeld's Daughter Chapter 5

Well I'm not too sure about how to make the personalties of Andy's parents so it'll probably be a while until you see them again. This has been a major flop.

* * *

"Murrue! So glad you could come over. Mare's asleep on the couch but she's a heavy sleeper. Are you ready for DaCosta's wedding?" Andrew asked inviting the woman inside. She nodded going inside.

"Thank you," Murrue answered.

"How are you Murrue?" Waltfeld asked gently.

"Everything's going great!" she lied with a beautiful smile painted on her face.

"You're lying, what's going on?" Waltfeld replied.

"No really everything's fine!" she chuckled placing her hands up in defense.

"You're just like this sleeping beauty, you tell your emotions through your eyes. What's wrong Murrue?" Waltfeld answered going through Amarante's hair gently.

Murrue sighed, "It's hard paying the rent some months and I get terribly lonely especially without _him_ around."

"Stay here with us then, it's just the two of us and Amarante needs a female role model. Aisha was the only real influence on her life. I'm pretty sure he told you that her mother died when she was little," Waltfeld answered.

"No I couldn't do that," Murrue muttered.

"It's fine Murrue, you'll have company but I will admit we might be a pain in the ass at times," Waltfeld answered with a laugh. "She really follows after me."

"I…couldn't," Murrue answered shaking her head.

"You shouldn't stay lonely, I do worry about you. Please come live with us," Waltfeld asked kindly.

Murrue sighed, "Alright, but are you sure Amarante will like this?"

"Don't worry about her," Waltfeld answered. "She doesn't dictate who can come and stay."

"Andrew…this isn't right," Murrue answered.

"Nonsense! We all need time to be with others to complete the healing process. Besides we've all lost someone very important to us in the war: I lost Aisha, my wife, Amarante her father, although they we're close, Nicol, her boyfriend and your lover, Mu la Flaga. Murrue everything will be okay, and I don't want to worry about you anymore," Waltfeld answered.

* * *

"Dad, what's all this stuff?" Amarante asked.

"Murrue's moving in," Andrew answered.

"What?!" Amarante snapped.

"She's moving in," Andrew answered.

"But…why?" Amarante asked.

"Because she needs help right now," Andrew answered getting angry with his daughter.

"Okay, going on my trip Dad," Amarante answered quickly.

"Wait a minute where are you going little Tiger Lily?" Andrew asked.

"You told me to look at places in the PLANTs," Amarante said with a cheerful smile.

"Yeah but we were going to do that together," Andrew whined playfully like a child.

"Sorry, already planned the flight. Also I conned DaCosta into taking me to the airport," Amarante answered.

"Mare…you're not missing the wedding," Andrew said sternly.

"I'm not, I'm looking in the same PLANT. I'll be okay Daddy," Amarante said with a sweet smile.

"Well alright Cubby, be safe," Andrew replied as the girl ran throughout the door.

"Andrew…The wedding isn't for six months," Murrue said putting down a box of her things.

"No it isn't for…six da…MARE!" Andrew snapped running to the door, only to see that she was already gone.

"You didn't realize it?" Murrue asked with a small laugh.

"That girl is dead," Andrew growled.

"Be reasonable. Maybe she's going to surprise you," Murrue soothed.

* * *

"Well this sucks…this dye is too temporary. I guess black will have to do," Amarante sighed in her hotel room. "Amarante Takahashi will no longer exist in the PLANTs, I'll become a great commander from the shadows so I can make sure ZAFT goes in the right direction. I'll be Odette Swan, the angel of the shadows." _I just hate that I have to lie to Daddy…once he figures out that I left he's going to be so upset. Focus Mare…you have to dye your hair before you go to boot camp…again,_ Amarante sighed getting one good look at her hair.

* * *

"Odette Swan…Your parents are from France?" a soldier asked curiously.

"Qui! My mother and father are Naturals…they moved here to have me!" Odette said in a perfect French accent. _Thank god my mom really is French…and on an every day basis I'm just suppressing this accent,_ Amarante thought handing him more paper work. Looking her up and down the soldier nodded for her to proceed to the next station. _You've done all of this once before…nothing to be nervous about_ Amarante thought boarding a bus. This was going to be a long 4 to 5 months.

* * *

"Maremare!" Waltfeld called out as his daughter ran to him. Luckily the dye had come out and she had become another red uniform soldier.

"Daddy! I missed you!" Amarante cried wrapping her arms around him.

"Don't you ever do that again," Waltfeld snapped. He hugged her tightly kissing her head lovingly.

"You got a prosthetic arm?! Dad!" Amarante answered.

"I got one for the wedding. I'm thinking about keeping it. What have you been up to my Little Cubby?" Waltfeld asked.

"Well looking for a place…but I haven't really found anything to your caliber," Amarante sighed. "Hi Murrue!" She gave a gentle wave.

"Thanks for coming down Maremare…DaCosta changed the venue," Waltfeld sighed.

"Don't worry, I love you Daddy. How are you Ms. Murrue?" Amarante asked.

"Oh I'm alright," Murrue answered.

"So did you meet anyone interesting?" Waltfeld asked slyly.

"NO!" Amarante answered her cheeks turning red.

"Andrew don't tease her," Murrue scolded.

"Hey! You're supposed to be on my side!" Waltfeld snapped.

"Thank you Murrue," Amarante cheered.

"Well what do you want to do sweetheart! We can go out and eat, or I can take you home," Waltfeld replied.

"Need food," Amarante muttered as her stomach growled loudly.

"So you're a cave woman now?" Waltfeld asked with a chuckle.

"NO! DAD!" Amarante whined.

"Well I have to make up for lost time, Maremare," Waltfeld teased.

* * *

"There you go. You look like a beautiful doll," Murrue cooed putting away her make-up case.

"Thank you," Amarante muttered bashfully.

"Don't mention it. Now go show your father," Murrue chuckled. Amarante blushed as Murrue gently primped her hair before helping Mare to her feet.

"Thank you so much Murrue!" Amarante repeated throwing her arms around the woman.

"You're welcome sweetheart," Murrue replied before guiding her out of the room.

"What if he doesn't like it?" Amarante asked worriedly.

"I doubt that. He may tease you, but I'm positive that he'll love you just the same," Murrue replied.

"Is Athrun and Kira going to be there?"

"I'm not sure about Kira, but I think Athrun will be there," Murrue replied as they walked down the hallway to Waltfeld's study. She knocked gently on the door before letting herself and Amarante in. "Isn't she a beautiful little angel?" Upon hearing those words Amarante darted out of the room and hid behind a nearby wall.

"She's a shy angel. Cubby, come here," Waltfeld ordered. He heard her slowly approach before seeing a few locks of red hair and part of a face. "Hey sweetheart, why don't you come out all the way so I can see you?"

"But," Amarante asked.

"Come Cubby," Waltfeld ordered. Stepping out Amarante revealed herself to her father. "Don't you look beautiful? Like a cute little baby doll!"

"We're going to be late!" Amarante snapped.

"Okay my little angel," Waltfeld teased straightening his tie. He picked up his suit coat escorting Murrue out of the room. "Come on Amarante, take my other arm." Quickly Amarante wrapped her arm around his prosthetic limb only to pull it off accidentally. Holding it in her hands Amarante let out a small scream of terror.

"SORRY!" Amarante cried her face turning a crimson red. She handed it back to him apologetically.

"You pulled off my arm!" Waltfeld cried out playfully. He chuckled securing it over his rifle. "See good as new." Amarante nodded following behind Murrue and her father.

"Here Mare," Murrue began, "take this arm."

"I'm fine," Amarante said bashfully.

"Okay sweetheart," Waltfeld cooed.

"I'll get your cane and meet you at the car!" Amarante said cheerfully.

"I don't need it," Waltfeld replied.

"What?" Amarante muttered.

"I…don't…need…it. Come on sweetheart," Waltfeld growled.

* * *

"Cubby, father daughter dance, now," Waltfeld ordered at the reception. Taking his daughter's hand he pulled her on to the dance floor. She blushed softly as he twirled her around the dance floor.

"Dad," Amarante muttered. "People are staring."

"Because you're so adorable," Waltfeld chuckled. "By the way little lady, I want you to start taking ballet lessons. There's also an audition for Swan Lake at a near-by studio. I want you to audition."

"But," Amarante whined.

"NO Tiger Lily. You're auditioning and that's final my little lady," Waltfeld ordered.

"Fine but I haven't danced in such a long time," Amarante sighed.

"You're dancing fine right now," Waltfeld replied. "Also what about all the practice you did at Banadiya?"

"Okay," Amarante sighed.

"Good Cubby,"


	6. Chapter 6

Waltfeld's Daughter Chapter 6

* * *

"Hi! I don't think I've seen you here before," a brown haired young man said kindly. Looking up Amarante saw a boy with the same light brown orbs that Nicol had. She batted the tears out of her eyes.

"Uh, no…I'm new," Amarante answered mesmerized by the boy's eyes.

"My name is Marcus! Are you here to take a couple of classes or are you auditioning for Swan Lake?" he asked extending a hand to the girl on the ground.

"Ah I'm…I'm Amarante Waltfeld, I'm here for the auditioning," Amarante said blushing softly.

"Waltfeld? Like Andrew Waltfeld, THE Desert Tiger?!" Marcus gasped.

"Yeah, he's…he's my Dad," Amarante answered.

"Impossible!" Marcus answered.

"I was orphaned by the end of the war and he adopted me," Amarante said with a gentle nod.

"So you must be…THE AMNESIA GIRL!" Marcus gasped again.

"…Ah…Yes," Amarante said looking away. She wasn't really proud of that moment in her life and she hated to be looked down upon as an oddity.

"Sorry, seems like I struck a sensitive bone. I was in ZAFT too as a pilot. I'm just shocked to see that THE Commander Waltfeld is here in Orb, and you too!" Marcus answered helping the young dancer to her feet.

"Yeah, um excuse me," Amarante muttered trying to hold in her tears.

"What is it? Something wrong?" Marcus asked in a similar tone to Nicol. She let out a quiet sob silently cursing to herself for crying in a room filled with people who wouldn't understand her story. "Hey I didn't mean to make you cry."

"I'm sorry," Amarante muttered darting away from the boy. She ran through the theater finding a quiet corner to cry in. She let out a quiet sob wondering if she should stay closer to home instead of pursuing a dream in ballet.

"It's alright," the boy whispered to the sobbing girl. He took her in his arms allowing the girl to get out a well-deserved sob. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry." She latched on to him trying to control her tears.

"I'm sorry," Amarante cried.

"Don't apologize, it was my fault for bringing it up. My mother runs this place and I'll put in a special word for you to come and audition tomorrow," Marcus whispered into her hair. Awkwardly, Marcus laid his head on top of hers rubbing her back in a supportive manner.

"No this is my fault…it's just…" Amarante cried.

"Shhh, you don't have to tell me. Do you want to call your dad?" Marcus asked kindly.

"You kind of resemble my deceased boyfriend," Amarante blurt out. She sucked in air wondering how this guy she didn't know would take this.

"It's okay, let's call your Dad, alright?" Marcus answered completely ignoring her outburst.

* * *

"Sorry," Amarante muttered sitting on the curb next to Marcus.

"Don't worry about it," he answered cheerfully. "Here drink this, it's Chamomile tea." Amarante took the small cup sipping the tea quietly.

"But…I made a fool of myself," Amarante said above a whisper.

"No, you were grieving," Marcus replied rubbing Amarante's back.

"Thank…Thank you," Amarante answered rubbing the tears out of her eyes. She saw her father's car pull up and she braced herself for the worst. Marcus' heart stopped as he saw the Desert Tiger step out of the black luxury car. He could believe that he was seeing THE Desert Tiger approaching him.

"Come on Cubby," he said in a worried voice. Amarante nodded picking up her dance bag trotting to her father. _He even has the missing arm! This is REALLY him! _Marcus thought in awe. _Damn, no wonder why she broke down…that kid has a similar appearance to Nicol_, Waltfeld thought clenching his teeth. He wrapped his arm around her guiding her to the passenger side of his car. He gave her a gentle smile and whispered a few comforting words.

"Thank you once again," Amarante told the boy in a smile voice looking back at the boy with a small smile.

"Don't mention it," Marcus answered. Inside the car Waltfeld gave Amarante a bittersweet smile.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have forced this on you,"

"It's okay Dad," Amarante answered. "He offered to let me come back and audition tomorrow."

"No just stay home and…Go if you want to," Waltfeld answered.

* * *

"DAD! DAD! DAD!" Amarante called out bursting through the front doors.

"WHAT?! WHAT?! WHAT?!" Waltfeld responded. He had been enjoying a pleasant chat with Murrue until they were rudely interrupted. _Super uncalled for_, Amarante thought rolling her eyes.

"I GOT IT!" she cried out running to the next door.

"What a golden ticket?" he chuckled.

"Hi Ms. Murrue. Well something like that. I got it!" she panted holding on to the door sill.

"Well spit it out Maremare," Waltfeld gasped.

"I'm ODETTE! I got Odette!" Amarante cried out hopping up and down like a giddy little girl.

"Murrue go hop up and down with her. I'm not going to emasculate myself," Waltfeld teased.

"But I'd think it would be more appropriate if the father jumped up and down with his daughter," Murrue answered. Waltfeld's eyes became wide as saucers as he stared at Murrue. She teased him like a Waltfeld?! How could she?!

"You can't do that! Only me and Amarante can do that!"

"Only Amarante and I!" Amarante and Murrue corrected the shocked man.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this Waltfeld thing," Murrue said with a giggle.

"Well congratulations my little fruitcake,"

"Fruit…cake?"

"Fruitcakes last longer than cupcakes," Waltfeld laughed.

"Thanks Dad," Amarante said rolling her eyes.

"Oh look at you, sassing me!" Waltfeld gasped as if she was two years old. Amarante walked away rolling her eyes once more. "I'm going to see if I can get Athrun and the others at Amarante's opening performance."

"I'm sure she'd love that," Murrue chuckled.

* * *

"Athrun you should hold the bouquet," Kira chuckled holding out the flowers to his best friend.

"What? Not me!" Athrun snapped.

"Oh come on, you know how much she loves you," Kira answered.

Athrun sighed. "Fine, it seems like both of our girls were unable to come." He took the bouquet of white and red roses holding them close to his body.

"Yeah, but she'll be happy to see that we're here," Kira answered.

"Do you think she's still sad?" Athrun asked.

"I don't want to talk about that right now. We're here to support Mare and her performance right now," Kira said seriously.

"Right," Athrun began. "Mare!" He saw the maiden still in her costume running across the backstage area.

"Athrun, Kira?!" she gasped. _How did they know?!_ Amarante thought running to the two guys.

"Great performance Amarante," Kira chuckled. He nudged Athrun to give her the flowers as he hugged the girl.

"How did you know?" Amarante asked. "Thanks." She took the flowers inhaling the scent deeply.

"Your Dad," Kira answered. "Say something Athrun."

"You look very pretty," Athrun muttered blushing gently.

"AND," Amarante demanded.

"You were very beautiful in the ballet. You were just like a swan," Marcus chuckled approaching the trio.

"Oh please, I was not!" Amarante answered rolling her eyes. "I moved like an ugly duckling."

"You're one of the most beautiful dancers I've seen in a LONG time," Marcus answered pulling Amarante close. Kira watched Athrun tense as this new individual placed his lips on Amarante's cheek. "My name is Marcus."

"Kira, it's a pleasure," Kira answered.

"Athrun," the blue haired boy grunted.

"Athrun, as in Athrun Zala? Mary how come you never told me about your friends!" Marcus cooed wrapping his arm around Amarante's waist.

"Yes," Amarante answered with a hint of discomfort in her voice.

"Amarante, why don't you change and we'll take you out to dinner," Kira suggested.

"Oh but Mary and I have a date tonight. You didn't tell them?"

"No and it's not…"

"Come on we have reservations to keep go get changed," Marcus chuckled kissing Amarante on the cheek again. He let the girl go scampering away lovingly looking after Amarante.

"It's Amarante," Athrun answered seriously.

"It's a harmless nickname, like how you guys call her Mare," Marcus answered.

"I don't think she's ready for dates you know her…"

"Boyfriend Nicol Amalfi passed away. I know all about Nicol. She has also told me a lot about you Athrun. I just never knew _you_ were here in Orb. She says you worry about her too often," Marcus snapped.

"Look, Athrun just cares about Amarante deeply. He doesn't want to see Amarante get hurt right after Nicol's passing," Kira reasoned.

"Alright," Marcus sighed. "Mary! You look as beautiful as you normally do!"

"Ah thank you," she muttered blushing fiercely. "Athrun…Can I stay over at your house?"

"Sure Mare. Do you want me to give Marcus the address?"

"I know it Athrun. You don't have to worry about me," Amarante answered throwing her arms around her Athrun. "You too Kira." She hugged him as well before turning to Marcus. "I'll see you guys later." Marcus lead her away Athrun watching them disdainfully.

"I hope she brings Pompom," Athrun said with a sigh.

"Athrun, you didn't," Kira gasped.

"Yes I did," Athrun replied. "I put a tracker into her little pet."

"Athrun you're going a little too far, Amarante is a young adult now. She doesn't need 24-hour protection."

"Mary, who is this Kira?" Marcus asked.

"He's a friend of mine," Amarante answered.

"Okay, where did you meet him?"

"That doesn't matter Marcus. He's a very good friend of mine. Oh yeah, I need to get my dog," Amarante chuckled. She left Marcus's side going back to her dressing room. She opened the door letting her robotic pet out. It ran out the door wagging its round tail at her. She scooped up the dog bringing her to Marcus. "This is Pompom, Athrun made her for me."

"Why don't you leave her here? We can come back and get her,"

"No, Pompom comes with me,"

"Fine,"

* * *

"What was it like serving under Commander Waltfeld?" Marcus asked staring lovingly at the awkward Amarante. Pompom was resting on her lap in sleep mode.

"Oh it was fun as long as you didn't get on his bad side. Dad does have a bad side that no one wants to get on," Amarante answered. "He likes to tease a lot too."

"Wow, I wished I could have served under him as well. I bet it was a sight to see," Marcus gasped.

"Hardly," Amarante said sarcastically.

"What do you mean hardly?! We're talking about THE Desert Tiger!"

"Well you didn't let me finish, it was an AMAZING sight to see. When Dad sortied it was a rare treat. It was amazing to see him out there in his customized BuCUE and the LaGOWE. He was an amazing pilot. I even got to pilot the LaGOWE before it was destroyed as the gunner of course, Dad would have never let me be the pilot. Funny thing was that we actually went on a joy ride," Amarante laughed waking up her little pet. It arched its back standing up on Amarante's lap. "Like I said before this is Pompom! Athrun was a sweetheart and made her for me."

"Why?"

"Because Athrun was afraid that I'd get lonely after the Zala Team left Gibraltar. He made Pompon and made Nicol give him to me. Athrun is very sweet and he means well but sometimes I feel smothered under his affection. Currently we're working on a robot to help my Dad walk around a little better. It's going to be a Samoyed robot dog. We're thinking of naming her Samisami like how Pompom is named after a Pomeranian. We'll just call her Sami for short," Amarante cooed.

"So Athrun, is he like a big brother to you?"

"Oh yes! Athrun, Kira, Yzak and Dearka…they're all my brothers. I love them dearly!"

"YOU KNOW YZAK AND DEARKA TOO?!" Marcus gasped.

"Yeah, I met the whole Zala Team. Yzak is fun to tease especially if Dearka joins in. I guess it's now more appropriate to call him Commander Joule. Dearka is one of the funniest people I know…although he CAN get a little creepy at times with his dark humor," Amarante chuckled. "I hope I can see them soon. Yzak will defend you to the ends of the Earth if he likes you enough. Dearka is my giant teddy bear!"

"So Mary, I want to know about sweet little you," Marcus cooed.

"Me? What do you want to know?"

"Of course you sweetie poo! Where did you come from?"

"Canada, I'm First Generation. What about you…Where did you live?"

"My family has a house here in Orb so I'd spend my summers here but I lived in the PLANTs for my whole life until now."

"Okay, I've never lived in a PLANT. Dad's thinking about moving up there but I don't want to leave Athrun and Kira behind…but then again I'd be close to Yzak and Dearka," Amarante sighed. "Yet, I have this connection to Athrun and Kira that I cannot abandon!"

"What's Kira's last name?" Marcus asked trying to find excitement in this "boring" conversation about Athrun.

"His last name?" Amarante asked almost bewildered. _If he figures out that he's the Strike pilot then he's going to kill me!_ Amarante thought petting Pompom's back to calm herself.

"Yes, you said you two were great friends. So what's his last name?"

"What is it to you?"

"Well I thought you'd be able to tell me something as simple as a last name."

"A girl must have her secrets," Amarante snapped.

"Why can't you tell me his last name?" Marcus asked angered.

"If you can't drop this subject, I'm going to call Athrun to come pick me up!" Amarante growled.

"Is Athrun all you talk about?" Marcus said rolling his eyes. Amarante got up from the table snatching her bag and Pompom.

"If you thought I was a 'catch' then you need to check your eyes because a boot is not a fish," Amarante snapped storming from the table. She dialed Athrun's number walking to the waiting area. Marcus couldn't believe this, how could he be stood up like this. He didn't care if she was a boot or a fish; he only wanted to have her. "Athrun, can you pick me up?"

"Are you okay?! Where are you?!" Athrun demanded.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just come get me, I'm at _The Chateau_," Amarante answered.

"Kira and I will be there in a minute," Athrun said quickly.

"Mary," Marcus cooed. "Come back to the table."

"Like hell," she said under her breath.

"Please, at least finish your dinner," he said softly. Amarante ignored the boy sitting on a bench near the door. Twenty minutes later Kira and Athrun arrived. Marcus had paid for the meal and had left her at the restaurant.

"Hey, let's go," Athrun said gently. He didn't want to lecture Amarante right now. She was probably sad and upset.

"We'll take you home," Kira soothed helping Amarante to her feet.

"Thanks," Amarante answered. "I'll be leaving soon."

"What?" Kira and Athrun asked.

"I'm leaving…Orb," Amarante muttered.

"And where are you going?" Athrun asked with a hesitant chuckle.

"I don't know yet. Thank you…for everything," Amarante replied.

"Amarante what are you planning?" Kira asked opening the door for her. He helped her into the car.

"I'm working for Terminal now…they want me to run about doing whatever. I just wanted to tell you. You're the only family I have besides Dad," Amarante said softly.

"Well we'll miss you. Remember we'll always be there for you no matter what you do," Kira said sitting next to her.

"Wait a minute! You can't just…Amarante! I…want…be safe. I guess you won't be my little fifteen year old sister forever," Athrun stammered.

"She is a big girl Athrun,"

"Hey say things like that after I'm gone! I already feel like crying!" Amarante snapped as tears welled in her eyes.

"Well we have to make sure you're safe!" Kira chuckled messing up her hair.

"Kira,"

"If anything for Nicol's safe. He'd want you safe and happy," Kira answered. Amarante looked between Athrun and Kira shocked. Kira NEVER spoke about Nicol, at least not to her.


	7. Chapter 7

Waltfeld's Daughter Chapter 7

* * *

"So you're Cadet Odette. I've heard your mobile suit piloting skills are excellent and your ability to launch a sneak attack is the best that we've seen in years. I'm not sure if I'm willing to put such a newbie on such a mission though. You're going to have to infiltrate the Earth Forces and act like a fledgling soldier," Odette's Commander answered.

"I'm confident that I'll be able to accomplish the task. I've had enough experience with naturals and my skills are much better than any of your other soldiers," Odette answered in her French accent. "Also, I'm from France, how many Coordinators do you know from France sir?"

"Your argument is convincing BUT, you lack real world experience," her commander sighed.

"Why act when I'm already a fledgling?" Odette asked with a gentle purr.

"Well true. Alright Cadet Odette…I'll give you this one chance. Don't disappoint me. If you succeed you'll advance through the ranks quickly," the commander answered. Odette tensed as she saluted before doing an about face. _They don't even realize that I've already played the role of a new soldier,_ Odette thought walking down the hall. Walking past a mirror Odette cover her left eye with her hair. _Amarante is the girl that can be easily read, Odette needs to be just as much of a mysterious as Odile in __**Swan Lake**_, Odette thought walking past her peers.

"Well well, it looks like we have little miss Cadet Odette with us this time," a familiar voice purred.

"Little Cadet Odette, the little girl who amazes us all at the tender age of sixteen," another voice called out to her. _I know these two…It couldn't be!_ Odette thought turning around to see two twin boys, the Allen brothers.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Hey Wayne, it looks like we have an opera singer over here," a young black man snickered._

_ "What are you doing in that class my sweet little soprano," his brother cooed._

_ "Will you guys shut up for once?!" Amarante snapped._

_ "Oh but sweet little Desert Tiger!" the first boy cooed._

_ "How did you?!" Amarante gasp._

_ "Hey leave her alone!" Athrun demanded defensively._

_ "And we've been graced with the presence of Athrun Zala? Well isn't this an honor," Wayne gasped sarcastically._

_ "How did you know who I was?!" Athrun demanded._

_ "Did you think that you were the only one with ties to ZAFT?" Wayne asked._

_ "Wayne and William Allen, we were elite soldiers of ZAFT at one time," William cooed._

_ "Come on Mare," Athrun told her softly._

_ "Well we'll see you later sweet little soprano," Wayne called out._

_ "Mare why didn't you tell me that they were bothering you?" Athrun asked in a brotherly tone._

_ "Don't worry about it," she snapped._

_ "Mare, you know how worried I am about you," Athrun replied._

* * *

"You seemed surprised," Wayne cooed at the girl.

"I didn't expect to see someone like you," Odette muttered.

"Well you didn't expect the Commander to put you on the job by yourself?" Wayne answered.

"Come on, we're taking you to lunch!" William said grabbing on to her arm.

"WAIT!" Odette cried out. "There is still much I need to do!"

"Lunch, think of it as a covert spy mission!" William teased.

"I'm glad you decided to join little Cadet Odette," Wayne chuckled. "We need someone like you, especially with your background in singing!"

"You mean opera?" Odette asked.

"How long have you been doing it?" William asked.

"A little less than a year," Odette replied.

"How long have you been singing?" William asked.

"I thought you knew EVERYTHING about me," Odette said rolling her eyes.

"Of course we just need to **confirm** all the information that you give me," William answered in a deadly tone. Odette backed away with a shutter, what did these boys know about her?

"I've been singing for years…ever since I could remember really," Odette replied.

"With that sexy French accent?" William and Wayne asked in unison.

"Oh please, I'm not sexy," Odette answered.

"Well not yet…You need one more touch," William answered moving her bangs in front of her left eye. "Now you're sexy and beautiful."

"Excuse me," Odette growled.

"You'll need your seductive factor, and hiding your left eye gives you that alluring and mysterious persona," William purred. "We need to do a little more to your hair and your style so we can turn you into a vixen."

"Wait, what?!"

"You need to be a vixen to succeed in this field," William answered. "We'll make you into what you need to be." _Can I really do this? I don't think I could ever pull this off successfully, _Amarante thought.

"You know that **he** wouldn't send you here without references," Wayne replied.

"Let's not talk about him," Odette growled.

* * *

"Odette's been doing well. She's more beautiful than I thought," William thought.

"This is not French clothing," Odette growled. _I think she's grown a few sizes since she started working here,_ Wayne thought staring at her breasts.

"But you're one hot and sexy little French flower," Wayne cooed stroking Odette's side.

"Touch my side again and I'll drop kick you," Odette snapped grabbing Wayne's collar.

"Damn you're hot," Wayne cooed. Odette gasped backing away from the boy.

"Why do you do this to me?" Odette asked.

"I'm glad that you let you do this to you," Wayne purred. Odette growled punching Wayne in the gut.

"You've been doing very well in the Earth Forces. They haven't suspected anything. Although you only have a desk job," William answered clearing his throat.

"I'm working with officers, isn't that more than enough?" Odette asked.

"Well yes and you've received some juicy information from them. BUT, we need you to get a little closer, sit in on one of the meetings and be a note taker," William replied.

"You know that is impossible!" Odette replied.

"With you and those ruby red lips…It won't be that hard," Wayne replied.

"Seriously you're beginning to creep me out," Odette said in a tone similar to Amarante.

"Really? I couldn't tell," Wayne replied rolling his eyes.

"Enough, you scared the girl out of her accent," William snapped.

"There's a captain that will be coming in for this upcoming meeting. See if you can get him to let you into the meeting," Wayne said softly. "Our Captain wants you to meet him today and help him around the base."

"What's his name?"

"I'm not exactly sure, I think his name is Neo…Roanoke. He's a mysterious one, no one really knows who he is," Wayne replied. "He should be coming in today."

"Well go off and do your thing my lady," William said placing a hand on her shoulder. The two boys scurried off leaving Odette in her civilian clothing. _Well might as well get changed and meet this guy_, Odette thought. She walked back to her room changing into the hideous pink uniform she loathed. Why pink?! Why did they have to wear pink?! Pink was the color of femininity but also of weakness. She pulled her hair back into a loose pony tail before letting out a sigh. _Let's go meet this man,_ she thought.

* * *

_Is this man ever going to show?_ Odette thought. She had been waiting at the space port for about three hours. _Typical…These big shots love to be fashionably late_, Odette thought with a grumble. About an hour later, she saw a man dressed in a black variation of the Earth Forces uniform with a few soldiers around him. Standing up from her chair, Odette approached the man. She stopped and saluted in the typical way of an Earth Forces soldier.

"So you're Crewman Odette Swan," Neo replied. Odette froze, _Mu?! No…it couldn't be!_

"Y-Yes sir," Odette replied.

"Is something wrong?" Neo asked. _No, it's not him…his voice is too cold,_ Odette thought looking at every inch of the man. He did look a lot like him but he wore a scowl and had long hair. Mu was light-hearted and fun AND there would be no possibility that Mu would go back to the Earth Forces.

"Not at all sir," Odette replied firmly before becoming bubbly. "I'll be showing you around the base and I'll personally assist you with anything that you need."

"Good, I need some coffee after that long flight," Neo growled.

"Yes sir, what would you like sir?" Odette asked.

"Not now! When we get to the base," Neo answered continuing in his low growl. _This isn't Mu…He would never be so heartless…so cruel…so harsh…especially to me,_ Odette thought.

"This way sir," Odette said continuing with her bubbly voice.

* * *

"I'M GOING TO GO CRAZY!" Odette snapped in the private presence of Wayne and William.

"What happened?" William asked.

"That man and his attitude! I can't continue being this bubbly sweet thing!" Odette groaned angrily.

"What have you found out?" Wayne asked.

"THANKS for the love and caring words," Odette snapped glaring at the boy across from her. William let out a sigh, rubbing Odette's back.

"Hey, just relax. Your payoff will be sweet. Just continue to be cute and bubbly. Please," William replied.

"I don't think I can take it. He's an ass," Odette answered.

"Yes you can. You dealt with your father. I'm positive you can deal with him," William replied.

"I don't think I can, and that's not funny," Odette snapped.

"Come on, you have to do your job," William replied. "I'll carry you like a little baby."

"I am NOT a baby…and I'm not YOUR baby," Odette replied with a smirk. William chuckled patting the young girl's head.

"That's the Swan we know," Wayne answered slapping the girl on the back. Odette glared at him before letting out a small smile.

"I'm glad that you guys are here," Odette said in Amarante's voice. "You guys remind me of my friends back at home." She through her arms around the boys switching back to a tone that she had finally become used to, "You're still horny bastards." The brothers laughed as they led her back to where Captain Roanoke was staying.

* * *

So…I've posted everything that I have…I hope you guys have liked what I've written. Hopefully since it's now on the internet…I'll go back and edit what I have. Like I said before, I've been super busy with college so I haven't been writing as much as I should. I have ideas for Odette and her new found friends and I think I'll probably make a time skip in the next chapter and then go back and do a lot of flashbacks to explain things.

WoofumsPup


End file.
